Tyrant vs Nemesis
by Vicious Death
Summary: It's one of my old Fics when I was Kimahri Ronso, so it is not the best read if you want, It's really Mr. X vs. Nemesis but I got Tyrant and him screwed around so just read


Another one of my old ones written when I was KIMAHRI RONSO. Ok yea it is probably bad but read it anyways eh?  
  
Tyrant vs. Nemesis  
  
I decided since the Tyrant and the Nemesis are the two badasses of the Resident Evils I should put them both in one fan fiction. Keep in mind that this is my first fan fiction also. So don't get mad if it is badly written ok. '^_^  
  
A huge man wearing a green trench coat, white eyes and bald, and bigger than any human slowly lumbered after the girl.  
  
The girl had brown hair and a blue shirt with a sweatshirt tied around her waist.  
  
Her name was Jill Valentine the menacing giant came around the corner to catch her when she shot him six times with a Magnum.  
  
He barely felt them like a scratch but before he got to Jill a man pulled her through a metal door just in time.  
  
The man took the girl by the arm a yelled "run damnit!'' They ran but were suddenly blocked off by another menacing giant but this one a lot less human looking.  
  
His flesh was a brown sandy color with a mouth full of razor sharp teeth he said one thing "S.T.A.R.S." The giant creature had tentacles whipping out of his hand like they had a mind of their own.  
  
Just then the metal door was knocked down and the other giant slowly walked in. He stared at the two puny humans and then at the other giant.  
  
The NEMESIS as its name was lashed out one of his tentacles at the Tyrant. The tyrant caught it and flung him over his head.  
  
The humans watched in amazement and they were to mesmerized to move. "They're fighting each other for us," the man said, "Let's get away while they are busy," Jill whispered.  
  
Another crash from the Nemesis hitting the Tyrant with his tentacle and knocking him through a wall.  
  
The humans ran away to another alley to catch their breath. The Tyrant hit the Nemesis through a house.  
  
The two humans escaped out to the edge of town on a motorcycle they had found. The Nemesis had knocked out the Tyrant when he found the humans were gone he let out a loud"RROOAAAAARRRH!"  
  
The Nemesis had won the battle with the Tyrant but had lost the war for the humans.  
  
I hope you people liked it I think I might write some FF now so see you later.  
  
'^_^  
  
|Agent Brown |2002-11-18 |1 |Signed | |Hey this is Alright not bad. I Think tough that Nemisis is cooler | |so I think he should hurt the tyreant more. Like Nemisis might kill| |him by shoving a tentacle threw Tyrants heart. Or hurt him Badly | |like whip him threw the Rpd building or clocktower! I know that | |isn't happening Becasue your finished but if another tyrant came it| |should be Mr.X Please write another this is so | |COOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! |  
  
|Manji |2002-04-20 |1 |Anonymou| | | | |s | |logical NEMESIS wins | |He is an enhanced Tyrant |  
  
|voidmind |2002-03-29 |1 |Signed | |yeah i agree wit the other two. it should have been longer. but in | |my resident evil fan view i really wanted to see more than just a | |couples hits between them. it would have been better as a full | |story or atleast a really long fight wit more action |  
  
|Fearix Sacer Wolfgang |2002-03-28 |1 |Signed | |Short, and not THAT interesting. HOWEVER, you write very well, | |which is rare. When I read crazy fics like this, there are usually | |descriptions, many errors, sex, drugs, and swears. Yet, this is | |very well written and descriptive. Just space it out more with more| |paragraphs. Each time there is a quote, start a new paragraph. | |Basic rule in writing! ^_^ Keep writing. I'll look for more | |sometime! ^_^ |  
  
|Crazy Squee |2002-03-28 |1 |Signed | |ok a little constructive criticism here: | |1. Plz don't make future fics as one big paragraph. It's annoying | |and hard to read, and hurts my eyes. | |2. Spell Check can do wonders for a fic. | |3. I think it should've been longer, but a lot of people have | |extremely low standards for good fics. (see INFO RAMMER's stories' | |reviews) | |But other than that I liked it. | 


End file.
